2013.09.20 - Music in the Park
The sweet sound of music floods the area the area nearest the duck pond in Central park. The music is sweet, the sun is warm, the clouds are fluffy. It is a lovely day. Autumn is beginning to show it's face in New York and the cool air is just perfect for being in the park. The source of the music, a young musician named Sasha, is singing happily about a city in the sky. Confidence shines in her as she rocks her guitar. A black mini-skirt. emerald green strappy heels with ribbons that wind up the legs and a bronzey-gold satin single shoulder blouse. This is the outfit Satana has opted to wear as she strolls through the park. The succubus tends to draw more than a little attention but as she toys with the delicate jade butterfly around her neck, she seems oblivious to it all. Subconsciously, she has been moving in the direction of the music the entire time and the only reason she hasn't run into anyone is because -they've- moved. Cinque has also made his way to the source. He taps his foot to the beat of the music, while enjoying a chili hot dog. Every now and then, he looks around the crowd to notice any familiar faces in the park. A wicked grin appears on his face when his eyes fall on Satana, before turning his attention back to the musician. So what's a big-shot CEO doing in Central Park during business hours? Taking a brief break from the rigors of the business world. Having meetings in Metropolis has brought him to this part of town, and Justin finally grew tired of the boardroom atmopshere and took a long lunch. Lunch, of course, is long over, leaving the man in the vested suit wandering idly through the huge green space that occupies the center of the city. He has his hands in his pants pockets, and looks around casually, not really focusing on any one thing. Hearing music he slows, then alters his course to head toward it's source. Sasha Myers keeps playing and telling her story. It is a story about an Automaton police force created by an inventor. Her guitar case is at her feet and it's open. Inside there are all sorts of denominations of money. It would seem she is doing alright for herself today. There is a glint in her eyes as she tells the tale of people cheering machines bringing about security in exchange for freedom. Finally coming to a stop in front of the musician, Satana realizes where she is and that she's quit moving. Still toying with the butterfly pendant, she focuses on Sasha and her song a moment. The story causes her to smirk slightly, as if amused, and give a shake of her head. "Mortals," is muttered slightly. She lets her eyes roam around the area, taking note of few people before looking back at Sasha. Cinque speaks to no one in particular, "Only in this city can you find street entertainers entertaining singing sci-fiction songs." Cinque inspects his fingers to make sure there is no chili from his hotdog, before he reaches into into his pocket to pull out a ten dollar bill. He places a ten dollar bill in the case and says, "Do you take requests? Justin stops near the musician as well, hands still in his pants pockets. He's got one of his lighter grey suits on, with a silver shirt and geometric tie, so he's mostly comfortable in the cooler air. He listens carefully, picking up the words of the song. It causes him to quirk one brow as he takes in the basics of the message. Huh, hippie chick. The words of the gentleman standing near him cause the CEO to turn his head and look him over. "Science fiction is may sound like, but, if I may, I think there's an underlying message there." Who would have thought that the weapon's manufacturer would have figured that one out. Sasha Myers smiles and gives a thank you as she finishes up her song, "Oh absolutely. If I know the song I will play it." The succubus of course does not go unnoticed. She gives a smile and a nod to her as she continues setting things up. Then to Justin she smiles, "Indeed. Such is the sound of the end of a civilization. Thunderous applause to the end of freedom." Hans was simply walking along Central park, wearing his usual business suit and when he see's the group stopping before a girl with a guitar, he smiles as he approached. "So, She must be good to draw this many people." He says, possessing a thick german accent and his posture remains somewhat stiff, alert, as if at attention. "Do you know Will It Go Round in Circles?." Cinque puts another ten dollar bill in the case, "It is one of my favorite songs. He tilts his towards his right shoulder as he focuses his attention on Justin over for a moment, Cinque raises his left finger to tap his left a times. "I've seen you on cable tv. On one of those business's shows." Cinque says, "Wait, you're Jimmy. Wait, no, you are Justin Hammer." Cinque takes a step back from the muscian to allow other people enough room to pay her, then continues his conversation with Justin. "Thank you for sending something for my cousin's memorial. I have thank you cards that I am sending out to everyone who sent their condolences It's a minute or so after Justin that a young woman hurries up, coming from the same direction as him, not quite running but certainly not sauntering along. She heads right for the CEO of Hammer Industries, a tablet of some sort cradled in one arm, a messenger bag thumping lightly at her hip. "Justin," Fern says as she approaches him, "I took care of everything at the restaurant. Your schedule is still clear for a little less than an hour." She's wearing what could best be described as 'business casual', a dark skirt and brightly patterned, short sleeve top, flats on her feet. There's a glance around, before she looks down and taps at the tablet, pausing as Justin is greeted. The man in the suit gives a bit of a snorted chuckle and a light nod to the musician. "So I've heard," Justin replies. Unlike the dark skinned teen who has just offered up a donation for the park's entertainment, he makes no move to do so. Hearing his name, Hammer looks back over his shoulder, turning slightly to watch his personal assistant approach. "Excellent, thank you Fern," he offers with a light smile to the young woman. When Cinque addresses him directly, he looks toward the youth, flashing one of his trademark grins that doesn't seem quite genuine or trustworthy. "Hit the nail on the head there," he replies, though his expression drops slightly when he hears that the teen is Tousaint's cousin. "Tousaint Walters was your cousin? I'm really sorry for your loss. He was a good man, really was." "Thank you and yes I do!" Sasha begins playing a funky tune on her guitar, working the strings like a professional. "I've got a song ain't got a melody, How'm I gonna sing it to my friends?" SHe keeps going just jamming out to the song. "Will it go round in circles, Will it fly high like a bird up in the sky..." Hans chuckles as he hears the woman sing and the people present. "She is good." That german accented voice says as he watches them. "Shame I cant hire her to sing for me whenever I want." He calmly says, joking smile on his face. As the music start to play, Cinque claps his hands in approval, then turn his gaze back to Justin and Fern, "Yes, and thank you. I did not know him that well, but I am glad to hear your kind words about him." Cinque looks past Justin and Fern, and notices Hans among the crowd. He narrows his left eye slightly before shaking his head a few times, "Uhmm, I am sorry. I forgot what I was going to say." Cinque shrugs his shoulders and sings, "I've got a dance I ain't got no steps. I'm gonna let the music move me around" Cinque starts to dance in place for moment, "So how did you know my cousin?" Even thought she's 'working', Fern can't help but let one foot tap to the song the young woman plays on her guitar. The ex-waitress is familiar with the song, so she pays particular interest to Sasha's rendition of it. A ghost of a smile touches her lips, listening to Justin and Cinque while trying to appear not to be listening. She knew the flowers were a good call. People remember things like that. She keeps an eye on the men talking but doesn't move to interrupt, trying to be aware of when to speak and when to keep still in this new job. Justin follows Cinque's gaze, mostly out of his ever-present paranoia, and spots Hans. His expression falters, but he covers it quickly. He doesn't act as if he otherwise notices the German. Not here, not now, he'll contact him later. The CEO looks back to Cinque and smirks as the other man dances, though he loses the look when the conversation continues. "He owned the trucking company I was transitioning my logistics contracts to," he says to teen. "He ran a tight ship, I was happy with the work he did. It's a heck of a shame." Justin glances to Fern and gives her a look that reads 'Good idea' with a light grin. Sasha Myers keeps playing the song. It is clear that she is having fun with it! She is dancing around with the guitar. The music continues to with the funky sound. She comes to a nice spot where she just stops singing and plays the guitar and she is playing it hot. She smiles to those around her, her eyes giving a smile to everyone. A thank you. Hans chuckles as he listens to the song. He doesnt seem to recognize anyone or he simply seems more focused on the musician. He then looks to Fern and gives her a nod. "Hello." He says before he chuckles at the woman playing and he reaches into a pocket. He pulls out something which seemed like coins but they were pretty good sized, dropping one before the hippy, and the coin is old looking, marks looking foreign and the coin was golden in color. Cinque stops dancing as he listens to Justin's words. "Again, thank you for your kinds words and for the flowers." Cinque rubs the back of his neck, "I should have those thank you cards sent out, but you have my thanks." Cinque sticks his hands inside his hoodie's pouch and says, "I am not sure how long I am going to be in the city, but if you ever need help with anything, just give me a call." Cinque laughs softly, "I am not sure what sort of help you might need. Do you need anyone to pick out some songs for you." Cinque turns his to attention to Fern, "Is this Mrs. Hammer?" Fern catches Justin's look and manages to keep her pleased smile tamed in what she feels is a 'professional' way. She's really trying hard to be good at this job and make Justin proud. Her eyes wander away, pausing on Hans as he looks at her, and his greeting is returned with a formal, "Sir." She remembers seeing him a time or two, but cannot actually say she knows him. Blue eyes drift back to the performer, until Cinque asks his question. Then blue eyes widen as she looks to the young man, then to Justin. Once the surprise lessens, she might look just the slightest bit amused as she lets Mr. Hammer field the question. "No, no, don't worry about it. It was the least I could do," Justin replies to Cinque. Of course, it was all Fern's idea and work, just his name on the card. The question from the teen gets a bit of a shocked look that's quickly replaced with a chuckle. "Oh, this is Miss Fern Fiddlehead, she's my new personal assistant," he explains pulling his right hand from his pocket long enough to motion toward the young redhead. A couple of remarks go through his mind, but he squelches them before he can speak them. Fern isn't just his friend anymore- now he has to treat her like a professional. It's going to take some getting used to. He glances back over to the musician, falling quiet for a moment before commenting, "She's not half bad, huh? Not bad." The song comes to a close and the musician gives a bow. "Thank you! Thank you everyone!" She gives a thank you to Hans and then begins playing another song. This one about following your dreams, chasing them. She gives a grin to those around her, "Theres still fire in this heart that burns Theres still wonder in these eyes that yurn." A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fern Fiddlehead. Congratulations on your new job." Cinque always felt she was too clever to be slinging hash at Anita Bella. Cinque peers over at Sasha and puts a five dollar bill in the case again as chance to look down at the coins in the case. A slight frown comes across his face, but it quickly disappears when he peers back up at Sasha, and waits for her to finished her song to speak with her, "You are an amazing performer. Are you self-taught?" Hans just stands there listening to the current things as he watches the woman as she plays, remaining silent for now. Fern smiles as Justin introduces her, nodding to Cinque, "Thank you very much. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Her manner is only a little more formal than usual, her natural style being decidedly casual, as she tries to ride the line between being a brisk, efficient assistant and still being pleasant and warm. She sobers a touch as she adds, "I was very sad to hear about your cousin." When the young musician finishes her song, Fern pulls her messenger bag around in front of her, opening the flap and digging inside. She produces a wallet and takes a couple bills out. Nothing much, since Fern has yet to get her first paycheck, but she believes in helping others even when she doesn't have that much herself. She steps forward to drop the bills, then looks to Justin as she returns to his side, her eyes inquiring. He may or may not get the point of 'did you put something in?'. The teen in the hoodie has put down $25 for the performer so far, something that Justin has been somwhat keeping tabs on. When you spend a lot of cash, you have a tendency to notice when other people do it. When Fern drops her donation in, then gives him a look, he finally caves. That pressures the CEO to finally pull his wallet out, drawing a $50 bill from it. He approaches the musician, flashes the bill, then drops it with the rest of the currency that's already in the guitar case. While it likely seems like a nice gesture, it's as much a show of his own wealth and power as it is a kind gesture. Stepping back he rejoins Cinque and Fern. Looking to the teen male, he asks, "So I take it you don't have anything to do with your brother's company?" Since they started dissolving the transportation company, it's a logical conclusion. Sasha Myers smiles happily to both Justin and Fern as they both tip her, "Thank you!" She says to them as she wraps up the song. She looks to Cinque and smiles, "Self taught. I have been playing since I was about 11. It's what I do best." She smiles again, "I'm Sasha, nice to meet you?" She catches sight of the coins. She takes a closer look at them and sees what they are, "Oh wow! Thank you very much!" Cinque says, "No, I just got some money from the sale of the company." Cinque raises his arms in a shrug, "I was thinking about going to school for business now, or invest in refurbishing some old property my cousin's left me in Harlem. I might just go back to Seattle too. I guess I haven't decided yet." Cinque says, "I can get you in touch with the lawyers overseeing the sell off, if you want me too." Fern flashes Justin a pleased smile, oblivious to the fact that he makes sure to show the $50 to the singer before he drops it in. Sasha gets a smile and a bright, "You're welcome." She looks somewhere around Fern's age, and Fern well understands the struggle for an artist in the city. It's not easy. Again, she falls silent, letting her boss talk to Cinque as she taps something into her tablet. "Can't go wrong with a business degree," Justin replies to the male youth. "Or real estate. Especially real estate in New York here, almost always a safe bet." He thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, sure, I'll take the information. I hate to think I'm a vulture picking at remains, but if there's something I can use, I may buy it up." Walters Transportation could have some assets that he could buy and send to one of his subsidiaries, like Paxton Armored. When Fern starts tapping on the tablet, the CEO looks toward her. "Am I still good on time?" Sasha Myers begins playing another song with a smile on her face. She seems thrilled over her playing and the fact that she is getting tipped rather well. She doesn't reach into her case though. The money just sits in her case as she continues jamming out a song. Her voice rings out all the more. A smirk comes across his face as Cinque states, "If what people say about my cousin is true, I am sure he would have appreciated the fact that someone would use this time to enhance their position. It seem like a strategic move he would have made too." Cinque says, "I will call your office with the information. He pulls out his phone and lets out a frustrated sigh, "I am sorry, but there has been a lot to do with my cousin's death. I have to write everything down, or I am going to forget something." Cinque peers over at Fern as he tries to subtlely place his phone behind to take a picture of the coins in Sasha's case, "You wouldn't have a younger sister looking to be a personal assistant too." Cinque chuckles, "Just joking." Fern had been making a note on her own tablet to remind herself that Justin wants to inquire about the trucking company, and she should discuss it with him when they're back in the office. Her eyes raise to Justin, flicker down to look at the time, then are back on him, as is her smile, "You're good, but pretty soon we'll have to head back to Staten Island." Cinque brings her smile almost to a grin, because she can relate to the needing to write things down. If she didn't she would be a poor excuse for a PA. Without really thinking about it, Fern's head is bobbing lightly in time to Sasha's song. "I'll keep an ear open for your call, then," Justin replies to Cinque. He doesn't seem to catch onto the fact that the young man is actually taking photos of the coins in the case, and not just jotting something down. He naturally assumes that he's making a note to call Hammer. He gives a light sigh, turning his attention back to his PA. "So we're at least done with Manhattan for the day?" Sasha Myers slowly brings her song to a close. She smiles to the patrons around her and gives a bow. "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen You've been a wonderful Audience. Thank you for the chance to play for you and thank you for the tips! It is beginning to get a little late so I think I am going to pack it up!" She starts playing one last song. A cover of Closing time. "Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey and beer..." Cinque nods to Justin as puts his cellphone back into his pocket. Cinque says, "It was a pleasure meeting you both, and thanks again for the flowers. Cinque turns and walks away thinking to himself who knew that Justin showing kindness. Fern becoming an assistant. You reclone, and everyone becomes a Jedi Master." Hans didn't need to be recloned to learn more about things and he walks off, hands in his pockets. Fern nods to Justin's question, her smile now blossoming into a full grin, "Yes, we're done with Manhattan for the day." She nods to Cinque before he turns to go, watching him for a few steps, before she looks back to Justin. "Ya know, if we start back now, we can take our time on the ferry." Sure, it's a hopeful suggestion. She does love the ferry ride. Hammer nods in return to Cinque. "Good meting you as well, keep in touch," he offers to the teen before he looks back to the singer. He actually cracks a bit of a smile, he likes this song and the girl's rendition of it is pretty good. Fern's words jar him back to the present, and he flicks his left wrist to clear his sleeve from his watch. "Yeah, that'll work. Call Jack, have him take the car back to Staten Island, and let the security team know we'll be taking the ferry." As the last chord is played she smiles and gives a bow. "Have a good evening everyone." She quickly drops down and gathers her tips. Several hundred dollars. That is a good day in anyone's book. She quickly gathers it and puts it into her purse. Her guitar is put away and she gives a wave as she wonders off. Category:Log